


(your library) everything you need

by frogbabies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Luke Skywalker Being an Idiot, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Din Djarin, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogbabies/pseuds/frogbabies
Summary: Luke Skywalker needed a vacation. Now, he is in France, but then, he's in a book.-disclaimer- i don't speak french. if something is wrong, don't blame me please blame translate.com.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this](https://www.tiktok.com/@mia.in.france/video/6934342302211017990?sender_device=pc&sender_web_id=6940047207001933317&is_from_webapp=v1&is_copy_url=0) tiktok and immediately fell in love, then decided to write a fanfic during my history class. doing great today :]

Luke Skywalker needed a vacation. And now, here he was in Bormes-Les-Mimosas, France, solely because his drunken self thought the name was funny (to be fair, his sober self thinks it's funny as well).

Now, with his wandering (very sober thank you), he felt a tugging, feeling like invisible hands were pulling him down a small alley. Having nothing better to do, he allowed the hands to sweep him away. 

At the end of the alley was a small stone building, located on the edge of the village. It was covered in vines and flowers, and looked like nature was trying to take whatever was inside for her own. Something you’d see in a fairytale, really.

Inside, it was just as magical. The wood door seemed to open by itself, with vines wrapping around its brass handle. There was a small window adjacent to the door, and the combination of the dust Luke was stirring up and the golden sunlight, it looked like fairy dust was sprinkled through the room. 

Wooden bookshelves lined the walls, and books were stacked upon books upon books.

Luke felt very out of place here. 

The contrast of the striking green and the stone walls, and then the softness of the birds chirping and wildlife around him, he felt very out of place. Standing in old hand-me-down clothing and Tevas (which are perfectly acceptable for a man to be wearing, _Leia_ ), he felt as if he was disgracing a sacred place.

A brown leather novel with gold embellishments caught his eye. It looked familiar- almost as if he saw it in a dream a long while ago. The gold lettering was faded, but Luke could make out _Le Guide de la Vie._ The edges of the pages were worn. Someone had clearly loved it.

Opening it released the old book smell that Luke had always loved - it reminded him of his mother and the stories she would tell. The inside cover had faint writing, and he could make out the date, either 1780 or 1789. 

Luke snorted. The place was beautiful, and of _course_ , there would be a book written 200 years ago just sitting here (and very typical for France). The pages were filled with faded words in a spectacular cursive.

Peering closer, he read:

V _iens, jeune voyageur. Repose tes pieds. Plongez dans mon monde, et puis tout sera connu._

Luke was greatly regretting not taking French in school. At least he would have a basic understanding, and wouldn't look like an idiot.

Pulling out his phone, he translated the words.

“Come, young traveler. Rest your feet. Immerse yourself in my world, then all things will be known." Luke broke the heavy silence in the library. The words felt odd in his mouth, almost heavy. Still, he read on.

_Je suis comme toi, et contrairement à toi en même temps. Nous sommes tous les deux curieux - mais là où je m’arrêterais, vous continuez._

_Je dois vous demander, cher lecteur. Si tu continues, qu’est-ce que tu vas perdre, et qu’est-ce que tu vas gagner? Qui va vous manquer, et qui restera le même? Maintenant, s’il vous plaît continuer si vous êtes prêt pour le changement._

“I’m just like you, and unlike you at the same time. We’re both curious - but where I stop, you keep going.

“I must ask you, dear reader. If you keep going, what are you going to lose, and what are you going to gain? Who will you miss, and who will stay the same? Now, please continue if you are ready for change.”

Luke’s mind was racing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's putting his mind to use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter two woohoo

These pages, this book, had a strange aura around them. 

There was a high chance he had mistranslated it. There was a gut feeling, though, that these words were written for him to read. Fingers trembling, he turned the page smoothed with age to read on. 

_Je suppose que si vous lisez encore ceci, vous voulez savoir de quoi il s’agit. Mon nom n’est pas digne d’être connu, mais le vôtre l’est, cher lecteur. Je ne peux qu’espérer qu’un jour vous et moi nous rencontrerons._

“I suppose if you're still reading this, you want to know what this is about. My name is not one worth knowing, but yours is, dear reader. I can only hope one day you and I will meet.” His mouth went dry. This sentence, something so simple as someone wanting to know his name, made him uneasy. He sat on the ground, leaning against the curved wall.

Fairytales were his childhood obsession growing up, much like the Percy Jackson phase or the strange fascination with Ancient Egypt. When Luke and Leia were five, their family moved into a new home that was bigger and better suited for their family. It was an old victorian home, complete with a turret. When five-year-old Luke saw this, he did everything in his power to make sure that that turret was his, and most definitely not Leia’s. His screaming worked.

In his room, his bookshelves were filled with the Brothers Grimm, Marie-Catherine d’Aulnoy, and Charles Perrault. Hours upon hours were spent reading in the sunny turret, getting lost in worlds that someone made up on a page. 

Thankfully, reading all those stories then made him realize now, that if a book from a really long time ago is talking to you, things probably won’t end well.

That did not help his nerves.

Luke wasn’t a quitter, though. He had his moments of giving up, but those were reasonable. Leaving France and going home immediately was not a good reason. Skywalkers never give up.

He read on. 

_Je suis le gardien de quelque chose d’important pour moi et mon monde. Mes paroles t’ont appelé. J’ai désespérément besoin d’aide. Si vous le souhaitez, je voudrais vous amener ici. Certaines choses restent un mystère, mais j’espère, une fois que vous arrivez les choses deviendront claires._

_Tu dois me faire confiance. Suivez les instructions sur la page suivante. Je vous verras bien tôt, cher lecteur._

“I am the caretaker of something important to me and my world. My words have called to you. I am in desperate need of help. If you are willing, I wish to bring you here. Some things remain a mystery, but hopefully, once you arrive things will become clear.

“You must trust me. Follow the instructions on the next page. I will see you soon, dear reader.” 

_God, what am I doing?_ Luke thought. _I cannot believe that I’m really considering getting mixed up in whatever this is._

Taking a deep breath, he turned the page.

There was a drawing filling the page. Circles were connecting with circles, the thin markings blending into the browned, worn pages.

There were no words, just that symbol. 

Luke studied the lines for a moment, then turned to flip through the book. There were no more odd designs, the rest having cursive script and drawings of plants on the edges. 

Turning back to the drawing, he racked his brain for an idea of what this might be. Spells were only things in stories, but the other pages seemed to be proving him wrong. He began to look around the library- could there be something here with that same symbol? 

Lanky fingers traced along the edges of the doorframe and around the window. Looking out, the alleyway was still empty, the only sounds being the occasional bird calling out.

Moving from the entryway, he took notice of the floor. The stone wasn’t cobbled like the road outside, it was smooth. The slabs were swirling, mimicking the drawing. Slowly kneeling, he touched the cool stone- then abruptly snapped out of whatever trance he was in. 

“What am I even doing here? This is so stupid,” Luke tossed the book onto the ground and then did the same with his body. He groaned, turned to lay on his back, and promptly closed his eyes. 

“I can’t believe that I’m doing this. Why am I doing this?” In truth, Luke had always felt compelled to help others. That’s partly why he decided to become a teacher- he can be the mentor he never had. He heard (more like read) a cry for help and he knew that this would bug him for the rest of his life if he ignored it.

Luke sighed and rubbed his eyes open. 

As the fuzziness disappeared he could see the point where the ceiling converged had the same pattern of circles and lines. Standing up much too quickly, all the blood rushed to his head, he scrambled to hold the book next to the lines. 

A perfect match. 

Now all he had to figure out was how to get to wherever this protector was. He began flipping through the pages once more to see if there were any clues as to what he was supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments!


End file.
